


Uma ligação

by carolss



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: No dia do casamento de Josh e Rebecca, Greg garantiu que ele estivesse ocupado a maior parte do tempo





	Uma ligação

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa após o final da segunda temporada

No dia do casamento de Josh e Rebecca, Greg garantiu que ele estivesse ocupado a maior parte do tempo, ele estudou e lavou a louça e varreu o apartamento. Tudo para não pensar no que estava acontecendo naquele momento, ou pelo menos para evitar que ele jogue fora meses de sobriedade e vá encher a cara no bar mais próximo.

Eles o haviam convidado para o casamento, mas ele duvidava que alguém realmente esperasse que ele aparecesse, ele mandou um e-mail para Josh dizendo que não daria pra ir por causa da semana de provas, o que não era completamente mentira, e achou que ficaria por isso mesmo.

Quando ele estava se preparando para ir dormir seu telefone tocou, e apesar dele ter deletado a pessoa que estava ligando dos contatos do seu celular ele ainda sabia o número de cor.

“Rebecca ?”

“Olá Greg” ela disse soando meio bêbada.

“Oi, então como está a festa de casamento ? Divertida ? Josh está por perto ?”

“Não, não e não. Eu não estou numa festa de casamento. Eu não estou me divertindo. E Josh não está por perto”

"Oque ?"

“Josh teve um chamado espiritual. No dia do nosso casamento, enquanto eu estava com meu vestido de noiva, e todos estavam sentados esperando para ver nós jurarmos o nosso amor eterno um pelo outro”

“Você está dizendo que Josh Chan decidiu se tornar um padre ?”

“Yep”

“Isso é uma piada ?”

“Sim, uma feita pelo universo as minhas custas”

“Eu sinto muito”

“Porque você não está aqui ?”

“Eu tinha prova-”

“Eu não estou falando sobre hoje especificamente ? Eu estou falando porque você foi embora, porque você não estava aqui pra me dizer que eu estava sendo uma idiota e apressando demais as coisas, porque você não estava aqui para me impedir de me autodestruir ?”

_Porque eu mau consigo fazer isso para mim mesmo_ ele pensou.

“Você sabe o porque”

“Ugh. Tanto faz Greg. Você pode ir pro inferno também” ela disse e desligou.

E pelo resto da noite Greg não conseguiu dormir.


End file.
